Inhibition
by The Dragon on the Bookshelf
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Rose return to the TARDIS after a long day of saving people and eating the universe's best chocolate. Then Rose acts very strange and it's up to The Doctor to do something. Hope it's nice and please comment and tell me what you think!


The Doctor and Rose, both of their faces and clothes smeared with dark brown from their recent chocolate fight, stumbled into the TARDIS after their trip to Rexona 55- home to the universe's best chocolate. They had stopped an assassination attempt on the president of the small world, Rex-Tonak, and then had gladly accepted the party in their honor; mostly due to the fact that there would be the universe's best chocolate served in abundance.

"What did I tell you, Rose? Best chocolate in the universe!" The Doctor happily stated, his normally bright white teeth were stained brown. Rose Tyler laughed as she pushed a tress of her blonde hair out of her face, both covered in chocolate; The Doctor's two hearts fluttered at, what he believed, was the best sound in the universe. They stopped and leaned against the TARDIS console. His brown eyes soft with affection, the Time Lord used his right thumb to wipe away a line of chocolate that he had smeared across Rose's cheek. "You have a little bit of chocolate on your face, Rose, in case you didn't know."

"I know you bloody idiot." Though the young human didn't know it, The Doctor had heard her heart beat increase the instant he touched her face. What she did know was that The Doctor had never looked so good, with almost every inch of him covered in chocolate and with his amazing smile. Suddenly The Doctor realized that there was a ring of deep brown around the colored part of her eyes and her pupils were crazily dilated; he cursed himself for being an idiot and forgetting about what Rexona 55 chocolate did to humans.

"Rose…just stay calm…we may have a bit of a problem." The tender look on his face was replaced by worry.

"And what problem is that, Doctor?" Rose asked as she leaned forward and licked the bit of chocolate that The Doctor had on his thumb; The Doctor swallowed nervously. The process was further along than he thought.

"Rose, the chocolate on Rexona 55 does something to humans. It makes you lose all inhibitions you have. Just stay there." He explained in a soothing tone as he slowly inched towards the TARDIS's main hallway, ready to make a run for it. Not missing his movement, Rose quickly grabbed The Doctor's shirt and pulled herself closer to him, her mind a haze of wanting. She planted a fierce kiss on The Doctor's lips, as he tried to wriggle out of her firm grip; he kissed back for a few seconds before he checked himself. He needed to get away before he lost what little restraint he had. With a quick burst of strength, The Doctor pulled away from his companion and bolted away as fast as he could out of the console room, Rose right on his heels. Quickly navigating through the maze of hallways, The Doctor found his room in a matter of minutes, thanks to the TARDIS herself. The door swung open on its own, letting The Doctor in before it slammed shut and locked behind the panting man. His room was the same shade of blue as the TARDIS and the ceiling was covered in stars, painted there by a certain Time Lord; said Time Lord jumped when he heard Rose begin pounding on the door, crazily trying to get in. The Doctor, his breath recovered, began pacing across the carpeted floor, trying to think of a way to help his best friend. The answer came to him in a rush, again making him curse his stupidity.

"Of course!" he exclaimed as he dashed to his emergency medical supplies that he kept in his bedside table. As he rifled through the cluttered drawer, his gaze was drawn to the picture he painted of Rose when they went to Rukor, an ice planet, with her bundled up against the cold and snow stuck to her woolen cap as she wore his fourth incarnation's long scarf. 'Don't worry Rose,' he thought as his left hand finally managed to find the small red box. He opened it and pulled out a tube labeled "Anesthetic Gel" he applied a small dab of it to his finger which he then rubbed onto his lips, his liver circulating it out of his system in seconds; for Rose it would take hours, long enough for the chocolate to be out of her system. The Doctor took a deep breath before muttering, "Here goes nothing," and then quickly moved to the door and opened it. Rose instantly burst in, her lips kissing every inch of his face before finding his lips; she immediately went limp, falling into The Doctor's ready arms. He picked her up and carried her out into the hallway, or what used to be the hallway. The TARDIS had made it so that The Doctor and Rose's rooms were connected, showing how worried she was about her human passenger. The Doctor tucked Rose under her pink polka-dotted covers and, after rubbing the remaining anesthetic off of his lips, kissed her forehead gently; Rose, though unconscious, gave a small smile.

The Doctor sat by her side all night.

* * *

Rose awoke the next morning with what felt like the worst hangover ever. She blinked blearily as The Doctor's worried, and still chocolate smeared, face came into focus; she also noticed that there were also several smears of what looked like lipstick on several areas of his face. The human smiled at the Time Lord, making him look a little less worried. The Doctor smiled back before gently asking her;

"Do you remember anything about last night?" Rose thought hard and was shocked by what she remembered. She looked embarrassed.

"Yes..." Rose muttered, her face turning red, making The Doctor burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Rose said, pouting now, making The Doctor laugh even more. he leaned in and hugged his best friend, just glad she was alright.


End file.
